El Egoista Millonario y El Humilde Plebeyo
by KuroNeko2002
Summary: Hiro Hanari es un chico de 16 años con una terrible personalidad : avaro , egoísta , terco etc ; además hijo de un poderoso millonario y también con una amiga especial. Un día en el camino de Hanari , un chico se cruzará en su camino , y Hanari no dejará pasar esta oportunidad y pondrá de cabezas el mundo de este pobre chico . Advertencia : Universo Alterno , Lemmon , Yaoi , Yuri.
1. Chapter 1- Vida de Hiro

Hola soy nuevo en esta comunidad tan grande que es espero me reciban con un fuerte abrazo olor a banana pues me encantan y amor ,

 **Disclaimer : Big Hero 6 no me pertenece , lastimosamente le pertenecese a Disney y a Marvel , :( si Disney fuera mío Tadashi no hubiese muerto y además hubiese habido un romance entre los 2 hermanos . Seahhhh... :)**

 **Advertencia : Este Fic contiene Lemmon en su primer capitulo osea este**

 **y en capítulos futuros contendrá mas lemmon y mucho yaoi y tal vez yuri**

* * *

Hiro Hinami de 16 años , piel canela , ojos café y cabellos azabache, un chico lleno de lujos puesto que es hijo de un poderoso millonario ; pero este chico posee una terrible personalidad ; avaro , egoísta , desalmado , deshonesto , irritante aunque con una inteligencia prodigio , Hiro vivía junto con su padre , Makoto Hanari y su madre , Naomi Tanaka ; en una mansión repleta de comodidades ; ubicada en la Ciudad de San fransokyo ; Hiro tenía un gran problema o defecto le complacía jugar con los sentimientos de las personas , y gracias a su personalidad Hiro no contaba con muchos amigos a excepción de Yoko "Gogo" Tomago , hija de un amigo de negocios del padre de Hiro , una chica de cabellos negros con algunas mechas violetas , ojos cafe oscuro y de piel clara , que ademas de ser su amiga era también su compañera sexual

Era viernes por la noche , en la ciudad de fransokyo , la briza soplaba suavemente dando un toque de frescura a la ciudad , acompañado de la luna que brillaba intensamente , características que hacían de la noche perfecta para caer rendidos a los pies del amor ¿no? ; Hiro se encontraba solo en casa , ya que sus padres estaban en una reunión de negocios, encerrado en su habitación , sentado sobre su cama con su laptop entre las piernas ; desde hace horas se encontraba en su habitación , navegando en Internet y chateando con uno que otro _"amigo" ,_ de repente su celular empezó a sonar , Hiro dejo su laptop sobre la cama y se levanto de esta , y con un poco de pereza camino hasta un escritorio donde reposaba el celular , el chico tomo el celular y contestó la llamada

-¿ aló ? - preguntó desanimado el chico

\- hola , Hiro , estoy aburrida , ¿ quieres venir a jugar un rato conmigo ? - preguntó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la linea

\- yo también estoy aburrido , espérame , enseguida llegó - contestó el chico y cortó la llamada , el chico guardo su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón , se dirigió hasta el armario y tomo una chaqueta negra de cuero , la cual se coloco sobre el cuerpo , el chico salió de su habitación bajando presurosamente las escaleras llegó hasta el salón y cuando estuvo a punto de salir una de las mucamas lo detuvo

\- Joven Hiro ¿ a donde va ? - preguntó amablemente la señora

\- a usted no le interesa - contestó cortante Hiro

\- Joven Hiro , sus padres me ordenaron que no lo dejará salir - volvió a decir amablemente la señora

-*Ahhh*- suspiró pesadamente el chico - Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera , ¿entendido ? -dijo hiro con un tono mas alto de lo normal , enseguida posó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta , la abrió y salió de la mansión ; al salir de la mansión había un BMW estacionado en frente de la salida de la mansión , era el auto de hiro , el chico se dirigió hasta la salida de la mansión y cuando ya se encontraba delante del auto , sacó de sus bolsillos un conjunto de llaves y con una de ellas abrió el auto , se subió en el y lo puso en marcha ; Hiro estuvo conduciendo por unos 15 minutos , hasta que llegó a una mansión de aspecto similar a la suya , Hiro estaciono el auto fuera de la gran casa , se bajó de el y caminó hasta la entrada de la casa , el chico de cabellos azabaches toco la puerta repetidas veces , hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver la figura de un hombre alto , un poco mayor , tal vez uno de los sirvientes

-¡Oh¡ es usted Joven Hiro ¿ que desea ? - preguntó el hombre

-Vengo a ver a Yoko - dijo mientras el sirviente le invitaba a pasar

-la señorita Yoko se encuentra en su habitación , ¿ le aviso que la quiere ver ? -

\- No se preocupe Señor - dijo Hiro y enseguida el señor , lo dejó solo para seguir atendiendo sus deberes dentro de la gran casa , Hiro subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Gogo y suavemente toco la puerta , al instante la puerta se abrió revelando una figura delgada pero con una cintura ceñida , pechos redondos y de buen tamaño y vestida con lencería fina , Gogo tomo de la mano al chico y lo invito a pasar dentro de la habitación y después cerro la puerta con seguro sin dejar de soltar la mano de Hiro , gogo guió al chico hasta su cama y con un suave empujón , hizo que este cayera sentado sobre la cama ; gogo se abalanzó sobre el azabache , se abalanzó sobre él y con ardiente pasión comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de su amante hasta dejarlo solamente en boxers ; ahora tocaba el turno de hiro , el chico con suaves y delicadas caricias despojaba a su compañera de la poca ropa que traía encima , hasta dejarla completamente desnuda , Hiro se abalanzó sobre la dama y comenzó a compartir suaves besos sobre el cuello de esta , que despertaban leves gemidos en la garganta de gogo , Hiro bajó hasta los pechos de su amiga y con sutil delicadeza comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones de la dama , dando suaves masajes con su lengua y con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro seno , la temperatura de Gogo aumentaba bruscamente , mientras que en su rostro un color carmesí subía de tono , Hiro dejó de dar caricias al pecho de su amante y se dirigió hasta la boca de esta , bruscamente unió su boca con la de ella ; y apasionadamente ambos movían sus bocas con desesperada pasión , intentando saciar todas las ganas de sexo que tenían en ese momento , Hiro entrelazó fugazmente su lengua con la de Gogo , saboreando cada detalle que podía , inesperadamente el chico de cabellos azabaches cortó el intenso beso que mantenía con aquella mujer y desesperadamente se quitó el boxer , dejando al descubierto su masculinidad con una notable erección , el chico de cabellos azabaches tomo a Gogo por la cintura y sin previo aviso , Hiro clavó su miembro dentro de la vagina de Gogo , provocando que la chica soltara un par de quejidos , el chico comenzó a dar leves movimientos dentro de la cavidad de la chica , la amante de Hiro se mantenía agitada por los constantes movimientos que daba hiro dentro de ella , el chico dejo de dar leves movidas dentro de ella y se decidió por aumentar la velocidad e intensidad de las embestidas provocando que la chica se retorciera de placer y que de sus labios se escaparan leves gemidos acompañados del nombre de Hiro , la cavidad de Gogo daba contracciones de vez en cuando que apresaban a el miembro de hiro causándole placer al chico , muchos muchos minutos después ambos chicos habían llegado a su punto máximo , las embestidas eran fuertes y constantes , los gemidos y jadeos ensordecedores , ambos cuerpos se mantenían bañados en sudor , agitados , temblando de placer , respiración entrecortada , a los pocos segundos Hiro se liberó dentro de Gogo , combinando su semilla con los jugos de Gogo , lentamente el chico sacó su miembro de la cavidad de su amante y por el cansancio cayó rendido al lado de gogo , quedando dormido a los pocos minutos ...

Hiro no llevaba ni 5 minutos durmiendo cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar , una y otra vez hasta sacar al chico del su sueño eterno , Hiro con pesadez se levanto de la cama , y levantó del suelo su pantalón , hasta que lo encontró y de el sacó su celular

-¿ Alo ? - preguntó un poco adormitado el chico

-¡HIRO HANARI! ¿!DONDE ESTAS SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN CASA ?¡- preguntaba una mujer furiosa del otro lado de la línea

-*Ahhh* -suspiró el chico - mamá , estoy en casa de gogo - explicó Hiro

\- no me interesa que estés con Yoko , ¡TE VIENES YA PARA LA CASA ! - dijo la mujer enojada y seguido cortó la llamada sin dejar que Hiro pudiera decir algo más , el chico tomó sus prendas de vestir las cuales se hallaban desperdigadas por el suelo de la habitación , se vistió con pereza y salió de la casa de Gogo .

* * *

Hola , pues es mi segundo fic pero primero sobre Big Hero 6 , espero les guste este capitulo no lo pude terminar del todo así que el capitulo numero 2 sera como una continuación de este .

Espero les guste pues me esforcé y si no les gusto váyanse a la _( casi se me olvida necesito activar mi pulserita )_ xD... ( el que a visto HolaSoyGerman lo entenderá )

Ohhh , me acorde de algo : **si queréis dejar alguna duda o sugerencia podéis hacerlo .**

 **Los quiere :**

 **KuroNeko2002**


	2. Chapter 1- Vida de Hiro parte 2

hola , meow , meow , meow :3 , ¿ alguien esta leyendo esta historia aparte de mí ? **T^T** , necesito más amigos .

 **Disclaimer : Big Hero 6 pertenece a Disney y a Marvel**

 **Advertencia : Esta historia contendrá Yaoi , Lemmon y posible Yuri en próximos capítulos ,**

 **si no les gusta , pues simple , NO LA LEAN .**

 **Advertencia 2 : si esta historia en la próxima semana no consigue ni un solo review ( comentario ) dejaré de escribirla .**

* * *

Hiro vistió lentamente con un poco de pereza ; todavía no quería irse a casa , cunado el chico terminó de vestirse salió de la habitación de Gogo , bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al gran salón para seguido salir por la puerta , cuando el chico se encontraba fuera de la gran mansión , camino hasta su BMW color negro , cuando estuvo delante del vehículo , sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un grupo de llaves y con una de ella abrió el auto , se subió en el y lo encendió , Hiro generalmente tomaba un atajo entre su casa y la de gogo el cual tomaba 15 minutos en vehículo , pero esta vez decidió tomar la carretera , esto tomaría mas tiempo , digamos que al menos 1 hora .

Hiro ya llevaba al menos 15 minutos manejando , las calles estaban tranquilas , la brisa soplaba delicadamente , eran alrededor de las 11:00 pm , hiro estaba distraído mirando su teléfono para verificar la hora y cuando volvió la vista hacía el frente , frenó de golpe ya que casi atropella a un chico , este quedo con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el frente del vehículo y con su mirada dirigida hacia el conductor , Hiro se quedo contemplando esos ojos Castaños sorprendidos que a las luces del automóvil hacían lucir ámbar , esa piel canela suave , y los cabellos negros , en ese momento Hiro olvido por completo que tenía que llegar a casa , lo único que quería ahora era seguir contemplando ese hermosos ojos café de aquel chico , el chico que casi atropella Hiro , dirigió una sonrisa inocente al conductor , quito sus manos del auto de hiro y cruzó la calle , Hiro siguió su caminó , en toda la distancia no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel chico , cuando hiro llegó a casa , estacionó su auto fuera de la Mansión , se bajó de el y camino hasta la entrada de la mansión , Hiro tocó la puerta varias veces , y minutos después esta se abrió , mostrando la figura de una mujer un poco mas alta que Hiro , cabello azabache y largo hasta la cintura , ojos ámbares y piel canela suave ,

-¿¡SABES QUE HORA ES , 11:50 PM !? ¡HIRO , ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS , TE TARDASTE MÁS DE LO HABITUAL ?! preguntó enojada y preocupada la mujer

-pues en casa de gogo .-contestó calmado hiro

-¡POR SALIR DE LA CASA SIN NUESTRA AUTORIZACIÓN , AHORA TE QUEDAS A DORMIR AFUERA ! - gritó la mujer tirando algunas almohadas fuera de la casa , y bruscamente azotó la puerta atascandola con seguro , Hiro tomó el par de almohadas entre sus manos y se las llevo consigo hasta su auto , el chico abrió la puerta del auto con una de las llaves , arrojó las almohadas dentro del vehículo y luego el entro , cerró la puerta y se dispuso a dormir , pero enseguida al cerrar los ojos recordó la inocente y hermosa sonrisa de aquel chico . ¿ quien será ? , la diferencia de edad entre los 2 era notable , el otro chico lucia mas maduro que hiro .

* * *

Hola gente , aunque se que nadie lee esto , bueno , este capitulo fue más corto ya que es una continuación del primero . ¿ oki doki ? , Si tienen alguna duda , queja o comentario , hagamenlo saber . Gracias por leer esta historia y si la lees has caso a la segunda advertencia .

 **Los Quiere :**

 **KuroNeko2002**


	3. Chapter 2 -Tadashi Ishida

Hola , personas que leen mi historia , perdónenme *se arrodilla y hace reverencias* , es que he estado ocupado con asuntos de mi escuela entre otras cosas , bueno no les quito su tiempo escritos de mis asuntos .

Disclaimer : Big Hero 6 no me pertenece a mí , sino a sus respectivos creadores .

Este episodio sera muy especial , sera narrado desde la vista de Tadashi

* * *

Tadashi PoV

Ya había terminado mi jornada de clases en la Universidad y después de caminar un rato por las calles , llegue a mi casa , no era la mejor casa del mundo pero al menos tenía un techo donde vivir, de mi bolsillo saqué la llave y abrí la puerta , entre a mi casa , estaba un poco oscuro , así que encendí las luces , no había nadie , todavía ninguna de ellas había llegado , yo vivía con mi Tía Cass y con mi hermana 2 años mayor que yo , Holly Ishida ,usualmente le decía Honey-Lemon era su apodo ,no teníamos padres ya que habían muerto aunque nuestra Tía nunca nos ha contado como, me dirigí hacia mi habitación , cuando coloqué un pie sobre esta , escuche el sonoro ruido de un objeto de vidrio , impactarse contra el suelo y quebrarse en infinitos pedacitos , me asuste , enseguida volví a a la sala y camine hasta la cocina que estaba contigua a la sala , allí en el suelo de la cocina , había un vaso de vidrio quebrado y junto a este , un gato gordo , de 3 colores , negro , naranja y blanco , mochi era la mascota de la casa , tomé al pequeño gato entre mis brazos y lo coloqué sobre un sillón de la sala , y volví al desastre provocado por el gato , recogí con cuidado los pedazos de vidrio , y los eché en un pequeño bote de basura , luego volví donde se encontraba mochi y de repente alguien empezó a tocar la puerta , inmediatamente fui a abrir la puerta , encontrándome con mi hermana , una chica de cabellera rubia oscura , ojos grandes y verde olivo , y grandes gafas rosa estilo hipster , Holly estaba llorando , sus ojos estaban rojos , probablemente había estado llorando desde hace rato .

-¿Estas bien ?-pregunté preocupado mientras ella entraba a la casa y yo cerraba la puerta

-n-no-contestó con la voz quebrada , mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-tranquila , ¿ que te pasó ?-volvía preguntar , mientras envolvía su cuerpo con mis brazos

-me ... despidieron del trabajo ... ¿ que vamos a hacer ? -preguntaba Holly , aferrándose fuertemente a mi cuerpo , sollozando en silencio ; ella y mi tía Cass , trabajan para poder pagar al alquiler de la casa , la luz , el agua , la comida , mis útiles , la mensualidad de la universidad y aunque yo podía trabajar ni mi hermana ni mi tía querían que lo hiciera porque _"podía dejar abandonado a los estudios"._

-tranquila , yo puedo buscar trabajo -le dije separándole de mí y entregándole una tierna sonrisa

-pero ... y ¿ la universidad ? , tadashi tienes que estudiar , no puedes trabajar ...-decía Holly con preocupación en su voz

-no importa , puedo dejar la universidad - respondí con una sonrisa un poco débil , yo no quería dejar de estudiar pero , si mi familia necesitaba mi ayuda , yo tenía que hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance .

-no , tadashi , tranquilo , yo tratare de buscar algún trabajo , y ¿mochi?-preguntó mi hermana paseando su vista por toda la casa en busca del gato

-está en el...-mis palabras fueron interrumpidas , al ver que el gato ya no se encontraba en el sillón . - voy a buscarlo -dije , a veces ese gato se escapaba de la casa y salía a molestar por allí .

-esta bien , mientras yo prepararé la cena - dijo holly , yo salí de la casa y empecé a caminar por el vecindario, "ese gato si sabe esconderse" pensé ya que no encontraba al gato , por ninguna de las casas cercanas a la nuestra , cuando por fin me había rendido , escuche un maullido del otro lado de la calle , era mochi , estaba jugando con un cachorro , que parecía haber sido abandonado , sin mirar antes los 2 lados de la calle , me tiré a la calle y cuando estaba a mitad de cruzarla , un auto se que se acercaba a la velocidad de un rayo , estuvo apunto de embestir mi cuerpo, el auto freno de golpe causando que las llantas chillarán al resbalar contra el suelo, yo me quedé estático , en shock , mi corazón latía con gran fuerza debido a la adrenalina que corría por mis venas al estar tan cerca de la muerte, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y apoye mis manos sobre el vehículo , a través del cristal , aunque era un poco grueso y oscuro pero aún así podía divisar los castaños ojos del conductor , con mechones de cabello azabache que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos y su piel de un suave canela , no parecía ser mayor de edad , tal vez era un adolescente rebelde , pero de algún modo se veía tierno , al mirarlo a los ojos , misteriosamente , los latidos de mi corazón bajaron de intensidad , y sentí como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido , como si solo fuéramos el y yo, -¡¿TADASHI ESTÁS BIEN?!- oí el grito de mi hermana , que me hizo volver a la realidad , lentamente separé mis manos del auto y le regalé una sonrisa radiante al chico y terminé de cruzar la calle , recogí a mochi, no pude evitarlo , también recogí al pequeño cachorro , que se había encariñado con mochi , y regresé a casa .

-¿estas bien ?-preguntó Holly , mientras yo entraba a casa con los 2 animales en brazos

-sí , no pasó nada - respondí , mientras me dirigía mi cuarto

-ok , esta bien , enseguida te llevo la cena al cuarto -dijo Holly , cuando estuve en mi habitación , coloque a mochi y al cahorrito sobre mi cama y me acosté a su lado , de mi boca salió un suspiró pesado , definitivamente nunca podría olvidar , esos profundos y grandes ojos castaños de aquel chico , me encantaría volver a verlo.

* * *

Hola , Hola , ya se los dije , perdónenme por no actualizar antes , perdón , pero bueno he aquí el episodio , tal vez algunas querían que ya actualizara , Ah , una cosita más ...Emmhemm ¿ me pueden ayudar ? , sí , como leyeron ¿me pueden ayudar ? , necesito su ayuda para esto , me creé una cuenta en Wattpad , imagino que muchos lo conocen , entonces estoy escribiendo una historia totalmente original allí y quisiera que estudes la leyeran , la historia es yaoi , el Link de la historia se los dejare en mi perfil , si quieren buscar mi perfil en Wattpad es : PervertYandere , Seahhhh... que nombre mas original .. xD , bueno Adiós , espero les haya gustado el capítulo .


End file.
